


Always

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had come back, even when his hearts had stopped beating, and she had felt her blood run cold and she had allowed herself to feel, really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Always

 

She always looked at the stars.

Ever since she had been a kid, even when there weren’t stars, she had…because her doctor, the tall man with kind eyes and the gently voice in the blue box had promised he would be back. And he had. Every single time.

He had come back, even when his hearts had stopped beating, and she had felt her blood run cold and she had allowed herself to feel, really feel. That night, as his body got torched, like that of a warrior, she had looked at the stars, the child who she had once been wishing him to come back, to undo that nightmare, to just…be again.

He had come back: present, past and future…she had learned how they were just words, syllables that meant eternities or seconds where her heart could implode or burst with joy. She was looking at the stars, her heart filled with that something, that promise, that wonder that had molded into the woman she had become: the mother she couldn’t really be, the wife she sometimes pretended to be, the companion, the best friend…the girl who waited.

She was looking at the stars, feeling him, alive, somewhere. Because he was alive, because somehow he’d find his way back to her, and part of her would be waiting. A star, one in particular, shone brightly, almost winking at her, and Amy smiled her secret smile, as she closed her eyes.

Somewhere, somehow, he was close… Somewhere, somehow, in another life, another universe, another reality, things were different. They were together… But even if they were, her heart and soul was the same anywhere.

She was sure that in another life, another universe, another reality, she was looking at the stars, maybe with him.

 

As it was supposed to be


End file.
